A Child Not Worth Protecting
by Arithena
Summary: Itachi loves his daughter with all his heart but she has a dark evil hidden behind her innocence. After a series of misfournate deaths he is faced with a decision to either take the life of his child or let her continue her reign of evil. It's the most difficult choice he have to make.
1. Chapter 1

November 15, 2002

The clock on the wall read 6:06 when Itachi receive the news his child was born, he was allowed to see his wife and daughter. As he walked in the room the first thing he said was the baby wrapped in a pink blanket, being held by his wife of two months. He slowly walked towards the baby and gently stroked her black hair.

"What are we going to name her?" his wife asked.

"Jubiri, meaning celebration. What do you think?"

She looks at her baby for awhile. The baby opened her eyes and smiled before closing them again.

"I think she likes the name." she snuggled her face on the baby. Itachi smiled, before he saw his wife go faint. He panics and took the baby out of her hands before she dropped it. Itachi ran out the door calling for help while the baby stayed sound asleep.

* * *

10 years later.

Itachi and Jubiri were staying over her mother's grave. It was a gray rainy Monday morning. Jubiri held tightly to her fathers' hand.

They said she died of complications after the birth, but the strange thing is that she was completely fine when Itachi saw her. Jubiri bent down and placed a pink flower on her grave.

"Rest in peace, mommy" Itachi look down at Jubiri. Unsure what to say to her. He just watches the rain soaked her pigtails. "Jubiri, it's time to go...hold daddy's hand." Itachi took his daughter hand and walk her to the car.

Itachi drove onto the interstate. Jubiri sat in the front watching the windshield wipers sway back and forth against the rain. Itachi looked down at his daughter before setting his eyes back on the road. She always had a melancholy look on her face but Itachi could tell something was troubling his child.

"Jubiri, tell me what's wrong..."

Jubiri looked at her father before saying anything.

"They don't like me..."

"Who?"

"Grandma and grandpa they don't want me there."

"They just very religious people honey I told you. It takes a while but they'll warm up to you." Itachi said as he smiled at his daughter.

Jubiri didn't smiled but she tugged on her father's arm. "I love daddy, you're my daddy, my daddy alone."

"That's right..." Itachi said.

A few hours later they arrived at the front steps of her grandparent's house. Itachi rang the doorbell after a few minutes of patiently waiting her grandfather, Fugaku Uchiha, opens the door and glared.

"Get that shit off my steps." he coldly said. Jubiri glared at the man. Her eyes glowed red, Fugaku backed away from her.

"Demon!"

"Father! Please! That's my child!"

"It's no child of yours son! It's his child, it's the devil himself on incarnation, and I told you to get rid of it." Fugaku yelled while pointing at her. Jubiri had enough and bit the mans finger.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him.

"JUBIRI! Stop that!" Itachi yelled as he grabbed her from both her arms.

"You bastard child!" Fugaku yelled before running inside. Just as Jubiri was about to run after him itachi stoped her. She glared at her father for stopping her from attacking, She wanted to beat the man down so badly. "Jubiri, don't give me that look. I told you before what kind of people my mother and father are."

"Can we go home daddy, where it's only just you and me only." She begged.

Itachi shook his head and walked in the house grabbing his daughters arm. As they preceded going into the house Jubiri looked at the many statues of angels all around the living room, she twisted her face at every piece. Itachi sat her down on the chair and told her not to go anywhere until he instructs her to leave her place. After her father left the room in search of his parents, Jubiri's face lightens when she noticed matches next to an unused candle.

She looked around to see no sign of anyone around. Jubiri got up and walk towards the matches. She picked one up and stared at it with excitement to burn the house down. She lit a match and touched the flames. She raised it above her head and gave a wicked smile.

Just about when her grandmother came in the room.

"Jubiri what in god's kingdom are you doing!" She yelled. Itachi ran into the room when he heard his mothers screaming. He saw his daughter holding a lit match in her hands. He ran towards her and slapped it out of her hands.

"Jubiri what are you doing!" he questioned as he held her close. Jubiri looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"You hit me…"

"You were going to do something very bad, sweetheart"

"I wanted to light up the candle. For grandma…"

Mikoto who was obliviously shaken up slowly backed away from Jubiri, she knew the girl was lying but her son was too blinded to know. She herself want to tell her son she is evil but the fear of what the girl would do was just terrifing. Fugaku came in running towards his wife.

"Mikoto I heard you, did that devil hurt you."

She slowly turned her head towards him "no she wanted…she wanted to light the candle."

Jubiri frown at the both of them, visions of murder was in her seemly innocent head. Itachi picked her up and cared the girl towards the door.

"Take that brat back to hell where it belongs" Fugaku yelled from behind.

"I just want to have a descent family visit for once but I guess it's never going to happen…" Itachi whispered. Mikoto walked towards Itachi but making sure she kept her distance from Jubiri at the same time.

"Itachi we can still be a family" she said as she places a hand on his shoulder. Jubiri hissed at it to go away.

Itachi weakly smiled at his mother, "My daughter has to be included as well mother. But these false accusations have to end."

"At least let me take her to the church, so I could get to know her better. Next week we are cleansing all sins from our souls. A baptism…and I think it would be good for..." Mikoto didn't finish her sentence when Jubiri reached over and slapped her face.

"Don't you speak of such a thing again!" she screamed. She pulled herself from her fathers grip and runoff.

"Jubiri!" Itachi called but she already locked herself in the car."Mother are you alright?" Fugaku pushed Itachi away from his wife.

"Mikoto are you alright? Itachi just go!" his father said while hold his wife. She was in tears.

Itachi followed his father's orders and walked out. Itachi got in the car and pulled off. The entire time he didn't bother to look at his daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Don't speak to me, I'm very upset with you. Didn't I told you not to be doing this."

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I'm sorry daddy..."

Itachi figured he couldn't go anywhere with this and let it be, there something wrong with her but she's not evil. Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

I love writting stories like this, im not really trying to hide the fact that the little girl is a child from hell sent to make Itachi life hard. The point of the story is to see if Itachi will understand the fact that his daughter is just more than a troubled motherless girl. Jubiri is not a well liked little girl... or ever will be one...

the name Jubiri is the japanese way of saying the Hebrew name "Jubilee" I saw the name from the duggars stillborn daughter and i just love the name. Jubilee means "Celebration" which is the reason why Itachi chossen the name for his first born child. To him it was a celebration.

This Story is somewhat bibical, I apologize to people who are either dont believe in christanity or are major worshippers, im a christain but i really one of those lazy ones that dont know the accurate facts on good or evil or even go to church more than twice a year. And the decrispition of hell is from Dante's Inferno...My version of hell is alot more scarier but i use his thing...

**^^ BTW im goignt to have a seperate Halloween chapter for this story and haunting in Konohagukure will be updated on that day in order to celebrate the holiday!**

* * *

"Jubiri, why do you have to always act up? Have I not given you enough attention?" Itachi asked his daughter after tucking in bed. As a single father it's rough to raise a ten year old girl with a behavioral problem, keep a small apartment and still make sure they have enough money to live off of. He feels like a failure of a father because society could never accept his child, he feels like a failure to his late wife for not being able to save her.

All he had was Jubiri...

Jubiri stared at a painting of a raven on her wall before staring at her father with a bored expression on her face. "Daddy?"

Itachi stared at his daughter as he waited for her to respond.

"Yes dear..."

"...you're not a virgin anymore right?" she asked the question as if it was nothing. Itachi looked at his daughter shocked that she already knows about such facts on that specific human nature.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" Itachi wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear her answer, but she never answered back but she did asked another question.

"Did mommy like it when you lay on top of her?"

"..." _where was she getting this information from? I never expose her to this type subject_.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, I don't want to speak to you right now, I'm very upset with you..." Itachi got up and made his way to the door and turn off the bedroom lights. Jubiri shouted for her father to return.

"Daddy! I'm sorry, don't be mad!" Jubiri scrambled off her red satin beds and wrapped her skinny arms around Itachi's small waist, tried keeping her father close. "No, no...daddy don't be mad!" she rubbed her face against his stomach trying to wipe the tears coming down her face. Itachi removed her arms and lowers himself down so he was looking at her eye to eye.

"Never ever say those filthy things out of your mouth again next time you things that vile again I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you..." Itachi scolded at his daughter to show he was serious. Jubiri pouted and snuggled close to her before Itachi lifted her up and place her back in the bed.

"Close your eyes; you got your first day of school tomorrow. You must get sleep."

"I don't want to leave you, plus they won't like me...daddy you need me to look after you, please let me stay with! I love you daddy!" Jubiri shouted at the top of her lungs. She had never in her life went to a regular school before, Itachi always home schooled her but he believes his daughter has grown way to attached to him and the separation would be food for her. "I don't want to go!

"you are never going leave me, but I want you to live your life not dependent on me, do you understand my love?" Itachi said smoothing her dark brown hair back.

"Yes daddy. But I still want to stay with you..." Itachi chuckled as he bent down and softly kiss her forehead before closing the door. He walked into his own bedroom and stared at the clock.

It was after 2:00.

Itachi stayed out later than he excepted and it was still raining outside...he was extremely tired but he couldn't go to sleep, it seems that every time he close his eyes he has the most terrible nightmares. A nightmare that portrays the deepest levels of hell and it only happen around his beloved daughter; the older she gets the worst his nightmare has gotten. He believes that it is just depression because he still couldn't get over the lost of his late wife but never put the blame on his daughter. Jubiri is a troubled little girl, which Itachi was willing to admit but as other people put it she was a monster, a demon from hell.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"It's her! She is the Antichrist!" The churchwomen screamed out as Jubiri stared at them with hate in her eyes. She was wearing a white dress and staying in a puddle of blood. Her hair was down and covering her entire right side of her face, her hand was holding a weapon she used to stab the pastor in the side.

"...they're lies..." she whispers to herself. "Liars..."

She drops the weapon and eyed a woman running away from her in fear. Just as the woman ran towards the door, a hanging statue of a cross falls off its hooks and injures the woman instantly. Everything fell silent as they stare at the demented girl. Jubiri looked at all of them with such hate, such intention to kill. "Don't say lies about me...YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL, I'LL SEND YOU ALL STRAIGHT HELL...I MAKE YOU AL-" Jubiri was interrupted when her father grabbed her harshly on her arm.

"Jubiri, What in the hell is wrong with you! I'm taking you home!" He yelled as he drag his daughter off but was stopped when she slapped him away. "NO! IM GOING TO MAKE THEM PAY! YOU CAN'T STOP ME, FUCK YOU TO HELL! FUCK YOU TO HE-" Itachi backhand slapped his daughter across the face. "...enough please..." he begged her. Jubiri was silenced but unaffected by the slap to the face, except for the blood dripping down her mouth.

Itachi stared at his child with tears forming in his eyes, he have known idea what to do with her. Jubiri's attitude has reached beyond proportions. He pulled her towards him and tightly hugged her. "I'm so sorry everyone; I'm so sorry father... She isn't well..." he said turning his head to both people staring and the injure man behind the podium, hiding from the deranged child.

"Daddy? I have something to show you..." Jubiri quietly said. Itachi made a foolish decision to look his child in the eyes. Before he knew it he was no longer in the church anymore, instead he is the city of dis, the sixth level of hell. It was a fiery large city; its citizens were encased in burning coffins, never to leave for all eternity. The city walls were drenched in the bloods of the sinners damn to live the rest of eternity moaning and groaning. Some that weren't inside coffins either walked the streets picking up pieces of the bodies, beating each other with them as the drag their feet through a pile of maggots and pus and other bodily infections; others were in midair in a strange vortex spinning them around shedding the skin and flesh as the bounced of each other (the ones punished for creating the sin of lust). As if things can't get any more vile the skies were raining strange dark brown substances that produce a more that horrible odor. To be honest Itachi was to the point of pissing himself. He was floating over thousands of feet from lava, it was incredible hot.

He noticed a dark priestess standing just at the gates of the city which are guarded by Phlegyas. She was literally the adult version of Jubiri; that same eyes, lips, and nose just everything resembles her. Who was this woman? And why was she approaching Itachi.

"...Who are...you?"

"I've been waiting for a long time...you. You are going to stay here with me forever, and ever, ever..." The priestess softly spoken as she caresses Itachi's cheek. "You are mine forever..." the priestess kisses him passionately before pushing him in a burning open coffin and chains out of nowhere strapping him inside as the dark priestess smiles. Enjoying the smell of burning flesh.

Just before the experience got worst he was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt a tight grip around his head.

"Daddy, wake up you passed out!" Itachi open his eyes to see Jubiri holding him by the head on her chest. It was already night and everyone disappear. Itachi blinked and rubbed his eyes before taking a second look. Everyone did left.

"Jubiri... What did you do? Where is-"

"I made them go away, I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to do that!"

Itachi wasn't sure if she was apologizing for cursing at or for what just hap- no, him passing out was not his daughters own doing, he convinces himself that he was just slowly losing his mind. Itachi was just in complete denial, he didn't fail to understand his daughter was ill tempered, what he didn't understand the dangers she could establish. This young girl will be able to lead an entire nation to war before she turns 15, this girl will be able to destroy the entire human race when she is 21, be able to lead a mass of Satan's army to conquer to world before the next year. She was terrible evil, but she strangely tries to be a very good girl to her father. Which confuses her father to believe that his ray of sunshine can do these evil things people predicted she could.

"Tell me the truth please, what just happen..." Itachi calmly said. He held her by her shoulders just in case she tries to run away from him.

Jubiri look down at her feet guilty. "I just want them to stop calling me names...that preacher guy was saying stuff about me being very bad, I got mad and I took my hair pin and stabbed him. I was trying to tell the nice ladies I'm sorry but they yell at me so I..." Jubiri stop and turned her head towards a room with a locked door.

'Please god, tell me she didn't…' Itachi thought to himself.

"…I just…I JUST MADE THEM GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!" She screamed, nearly making her father deaf in the ear. "Where were you daddy?" Tears ran down her pale face, Itachi tried to wipe them but Jubiri slapped his hand away. "Why weren't you there to protect your little girl? Why daddy?"

"I'm sorry…I had to leave to take care of some business, I never meant to leave alone but only a few minutes…I thought you were going to be a good little girl and try not to make trouble." He whispered. Suddenly Jubiri ripped herself from his hands and ran off.

"Jubiri! Come back here right now!" Itachi yell as he ran after his daughter. As the two left the church a pool of blood swept from the door Jubiri was staring at earlier.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

After that event five years ago, Itachi knew better than to leave her out of his sight for not her own protect, but the people surrounding her. Five years he shut her out of the public, she made no friends it always her and Itachi. But he was going to change all that tomorrow, it's time for her to be opened to the world. But not only she needs to be more social, but Itachi has been looking forward to contact the schools Psychologist and ask him if he could receive any help. He laid in his bed and try to such his eyes to sleep but that same vision of hell keep appearing in his mind to the point of madness.

Jubiri was sitting outside, staring at her father from the window…Just watching her father sleep.

* * *

**What a fucked up little kid, Itachi is in soo much denial...I mean its obivious that she just murder them all, and drag their souls the hell, which explains the restless souls in the city of Dis. Jubiri dragged him to show him where she came from and the woman in the city is not Jubiri... That part will be explained later, Just trust me it is NOT her. Itachi will be taking more field trips to hell and nightmares and shit, maybe little douche Sasuke might appear, that i dont know...**

**~Arithena**


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Jubiri Uchiha, I am ten years old and I love my daddy very much." Jubiri quietly mumble, her new teacher asked her to state her name and what she loves in front of the class. After hours of fighting her father in making her stay home, Itachi had won the battle and sent her onto the bus. Jubiri was wearing a yellow floral pattern dress, white stockings and low pig tails on her hair, she look like a little doll.

"Thats a beautiful name, who chose it for you?" The teacher asked. "My daddy did..." Jubiri said bitterly just wishing the woman just burn. She remembered her father told her to be in her best behavior, she thanked the teacher and sat in the middle of a couple of girls snickering at her. They were laughing at Jubiri's fashion, her taste in outfit of choice. Most girls wore simple jeans, Uggs and regular shirt but, Jubiri always dress formal, which draws a lot of attention towards her. Both negative and positive.

"You know this is not sunday school right?" One girl whispered in her ear, unaware of the type of power this little girl holds. Jubiri ignored her and pulled out a hard textbook on calculus her father gave her, she was beyond her year but since she never attended public school her academic abilities never have been displayed. The girls did not stop teasing Jubiri, they started lightly pulling her hair and tossing balls of paper at her trying to upset her. But she kept her temper throughout the entire first quarter of class.

It was recess.

Jubiri was swinging by herself under the dying weeping tree. She was singing an eerie version of the song "Hush-a bye mountain". Other children find Jubiri a very unsettling person, mentally disturbed. They refuse to be near her in fear. Its not like she cared, she never cared about anyone other than her father, the one only person who actually loves her and want to protect her. She looked up and noticed that the leaves were wilting at an accelerated rate; she smile as they turned black, a black weeping tree. She pushed herself back and forth while continuing her little song.

"Look at her, she freaky!" The girl from early said with a sour expression on her face. She and her gang were playing four square and happen to noticed Jubiri loudly singing an old movie tune, interrupting their game.

"Kira, leave her alone! She is not doing anything to us." One of her friends said. She just want to get back to their game. Kira quickly turn her head to the girl. "What, are you her friend now? You were the one who keep saying she weird durning exploratory electives."

"Yeah well, I think its enough. And look at her! She looks like she keeps dead bodies in her closet! What if she does and tries to kill is!?" She yelled. Kira back off and look back at the lonely girl. "She doesn't scare me! Watch..." Kira took out a sling shot she made durning arts and crafts and picked up a few rocks. "Stay still..." She whisper as she pulled back and fired the rock right at Jubiri's forehead knocking her down.

"See, she won't do anything..." Kira and the girl laughed and walk away to go play in another area. Jubiri was kneeling on the ground holding her head. She felt something wet between her fingers and noticed her dress had bright red spots on it.

She was bleeding.

Jubiri wiped the trail with her hand and glared at the ground. "Hate...hate...hate..." She mumbled. Her eyes start to glow red and she used her satanic powers to call a few nearby crows surrounding her. They were cawing and flocking their wings, One of them had the same glowing red eyes she has, Jubiri stared the crow down and nudge her head towards the laughing girls.

The crow then raise its wings a flew over towards Kira. The other crows follow it and all came at the girl clawing and pecking at her, she wave her arms around and scream trying to scare the birds off but they wouldn't leave. Her screaming draws teachers attention, they blew their whistles and yell for the other children to come inside as the male teachers try to help to the girls aid.

Jubiri lined up with the other children and can't help smiling as she quietly hum, as she watch a man carry Kira off to the clinic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did you girls do anything to provoke the birds?" The principal asked the three girls who were with Kira the time of the attack.

"No, Kira was with us playing four square the entire time. We swear." Said a blonde haired girl, she throw up her right hand to assure the principal she wasn't lying. "And the sling shot? We found it on Kira, the other children reported seeing her aim it at another child. You think she might off missed and hit a nest."

"No..."

The principal rubbed his eyes, then sighed. "Why was she even aiming a weapon at another student anyway? You girls know that is against school rules."

"We didn't know we were just playing!"

"Girls, no matter what you were doing don't aim weapons at others. Its ten-day of ISD, Kira would receive the same treatment afterwords." The principal sent the girls out then call his assistant.

"What is the name of the student that was struck durning attack?"

"A new student, Jubiri Uchiha todays her first day in any school...she in the fifth grade year, she was scheduled for a meeting with a counselor this week." The assistant showed him her file and picture and after studying the photo he excused himself.

"I will contact her parents..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Class was boring.

The entire class was working on their times tables, Jubiri was drawing pictures in her journal. She already finished her classwork plus homework in four minutes. The teacher just assigned her to write and to draw about her day, promising what she writes is confidential.

A drawing of a girl with her eyes and crows stuffed in her throat as her friends burn from the boiling sun. Followed by a journal entire saying 'let them die'. Everyone is a target to her, it doesn't matter if she kills the ones who have not said anything to her yet. She scribbled sketches with a black crayon, each and every child portrait was in there...dead. She was closed her journal before her teacher walk by her.

"You're such a bright and smart little girl, and just a little sweetheart... You know I wished I had a child like you." The teacher complimented. Jubiri smiled just a bit as she walked off. Someone other than her father was nice to her... 'What a good little girl I must be?' She questioned herself.

Just minutes after that comment the children finished their work and told to get their lunches. A heavy kid by the name of Genki rushed before the other kids and grabs his lunch, right beside his cubby slot was Jubiri's lunch it was a plastic lunch container covered in white lace, something that would obliviously stick out to anyone as Jubiri's without her name on it. He grabs it and holds it high above his head. She was puny compare to his height so it was difficult to even jump for the lunch.

"You're making an unwise decision, you don't want to provoke me..." She warned. Genki laughs and teasingly calls her a monkey and demand her to beg. "Come on monkey get it!"

Jubiri narrowed her eyes and try to reach for her lunch but Genki moved his arm to another place. Jubiri had enough and went to the front of the classroom to grab a ruler then she went back to Genki. "What are you going to do little girl? Hit me!" Jubiri didn't say anything

, she held her hand out and snap the ruler in two. She used the broken end to shove in Genki's knee.

"Give it to me." Jubiri coldly said as she snatched it out of his hands and walk away as the children gather around watching the boy hollower and scream before the teacher comes in and help the boy.

No one told the teacher that Jubiri had hurt the boy, not even Genki. It was the fear.

"How was school my love?" Itachi questioned his daughter as he drove off from the school. Jubiri didn't answer him, she as always watched the cars pass by and stared at the trees alongside the road. It started to rain again, it was suppose to rain for two weeks straight.

"Jubiri? How was first day?" Itachi asked again. "It was fine daddy. It was okay..." She whispered, she pulled out a drawing from her bookbag. It was her father with a smile on his face holding his daughter and her...her mother? Itachi study the picture as he tried to drive at the same time. The resemblance to his wife and the drawing were almost alike, but never he shown her pictures to Jubiri matter of fact he never own any pictures of her.

"Its you, me and mommy." Jubiri said. She pointed and shove it back inside. Itachi wanted to asked her how she drew the picture but knowing his daughter she probably wouldn't answer him. He turned attention to a small bruise on her forehead, he brushed her hair off her face to look at it closely. "Daddy stop it!" She yelled, she pushed her father's fingers away. "I fell..." Itachi knew she was lying, he was not a dumb man. He assumed she was having a rough time at school, he had his share of bullies as well but, never on first day.

"Are you sure you had a good first day? To be honest I was worried about you the entire time. I guess I'm not used to be separated from daughter." Itachi said sadly.

"I'm sorry about that, can we go out and eat at a fancy restaurant?" Jubiri asked her father. She remember asking him before but he didn't have the money at the time. She just want to make up for the lost time being away from her parent. "Next time dear... We can visit your uncle? How would you like that?"

"He probably hates me too, I don't want to meet anyone... Why can't it just be me and you?"

"Honey, don't... You haven't seen your uncle since you were a baby. Remember he has been busy with his job in the navy? He home now and I think you can relate better to him."

Jubiri pouted and gripped his arm. She was angry she had to see another one of her stupid family. She does not want to disappoint her father so she shook her head in agreement. "Fine..."

"Thats my little girl..." Itachi smiled as he turned of into an intersection.

"That is the child of evil, we have looked for it for quite sometime...it is nearing puberty. We must stop it before it powers increase."

The principal lied about calling the girl's father. He recognized her picture on the school file. The principal is an agent for a secret organization that looks for sin incarnated children and end their reign of terror before it starts.

Two men in black cloaks stared at the picture and confirmed it was the child they have looked for.

"This girl is the powerful out of all of them, she was responsible for the entire murder of a group at a young age. She is so dangerous she already displaying powers of evil."

"This child, must be killed before than before it's late. Eventually this girl will be the death of humanity if we don't take action. We need to know it's address, parents know about this?" One of men asked.

"They probably gone through their entire lives not knowing due to denial, fear or unaware the child is...what it is. They are known to be excellent manipulators."

"I will write down her address...please be careful she just attacked one of my students earlier. This problem must be resolved."


End file.
